


Like A Hurricane

by catisacat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: Kate's been neglecting cleaning her room since her world came crashing down on her.Despite her protests, her girlfriend Max is insisting on helping her clean it up.





	Like A Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do something short and quick! I have a lot of one shots piling up, Life is Strange and otherwise. Wanna clean out my list a little. c:

Adrift in a sea of her own stuff Kate was curled up sheepishly on her bed, a cup of tea perched on her delicate fingers.

The first time Max had offered to help her take care of herself she'd nearly declined. Max had already done so much for her, even going as far as talking her off a ledge. Now she has to play housekeeper too?

Max had insisted though, nearly forcing her way into the messy room.

Looking around, Kate thought the room mirrored her life well. Before it had been pristine, never an object out of place. Now it was a war zone, chaotic and confusing. It looked like a hurricane had ripped through the small room, destroying everything in its path.

But much like her own life, it was getting better.

Kate silently watched Max pick up her things just as her girlfriend had helped pick up the pieces of her life.

It hasn't been long after saving Kate that Max had confessed her feelings. Both were unsure at first, stumbling around like lost baby deer. But as time passed they found themselves comfortable. Together.

A soft smile graced Kate's lips as she chanced a joke, “Max, I just realized. Are you cleaning my room so I'll stop sleeping in yours?”

Nearly dropping a stack of books, Max blushed, “Kate! You know you’re always welcome. But you should also have your own place if you ever need it.”

Gathering up the spare trash, Max zipped around. Carefully dumping it into a bag by Kate’s door. Kate felt a warmth in her chest, enjoying the sensation of being cared after like this. Max had been a constant presence in her life ever since she’d talked her down from that rooftop.

Many nights Kate found herself sleeping next to Max, pulled close to her heart. Peaceful. Warm.

She’d been ignoring the state of her own room. Three, maybe four nights had been spent in it as it felt like a dark reminder of what she’d been through.

However, as Max made the clutter disappear it was starting to feel like a home again.

Max didn’t mind helping to pick up, honestly she was somewhat enjoying finding little extra tidbits about her girlfriend.

Kneeling by the bookshelf, she started to rearrange the contents. Of course, there were multiple bibles. Amused, Max lined them up by their intended age. From the children’s picture book version to an elaborate white, gilded copy that she knew Kate’s father had sent her very recently.

Pausing, she pulled out the one for children. The watercolor cartoons in it were cute, depicting the tamer stories of the bible. Max looked back at Kate, holding up the bible to a particularly cute page, “I bet this one’s your favorite, huh?”

Smiling and flipping through it, with practice, to her favorite page. It was a rather cutesy version of the story of Lazarus, Max didn’t even have to ask to know that was one of Kate’s favorite bible stories. Kate gently touched the page, “I grew up with this one, looking at it always feels like going home. Whenever things get hard I flip through it. Of course, that doesn’t always help but a lot of the time it does.”

After Kate handed it back, Max looked through it herself. With painstaking care she turned the pages, admiring how genuinely nice the art in it was.

There was a gentle ‘thok” noise as she slid it back into bookshelf. 

Looking further she laughed as she pulled out the first of a set, “A Series of Unfortunate Events?”

“I wasn’t allowed to read Harry Potter so I just kinda fell into that one instead,” Kate explained, “But I did love them! My favorite was always Sunny, I thought she was cute.”

“Mine was Violet,” Max replied, tapping on the cover, “I always loved whenever she pulled them out through sheer intelligence and tenacity. From the first book, she stole my heart!”

“I thought that was me?” Kate joked.

“You totally came in and took over. Violet doesn’t stand a chance now,” Max laughed, Kate joining her.

An odd spine caught her eye though. Grabbing it, Max pulled it out.

Kate squeaked and reached for it, “Oh, tha- that’s nothing!”

But it was too late, by the time she was even within arm’s reach Max had already flipped it open.

“Kate! I didn’t know you ever did anything kinda realistic,” Max admired the drawings within, much more detailed than Kate’s usual work, “It’s good! You don’t need to feel embarrassed of this.”

“That’s not!” Kate blushed even harder as Max flipped through the pages.

But by the time Kate’s tiny hands were on the book, Max had already turned the page to her secret shame.

The whole page was filling with the detailed pencil drawing. Very embellished, from the waist up shot of Max and Kate drawn in elaborate wedding dresses. Large, fluffy ones that filled most of the lower page. Every inch of the rest was filled with other, assorted details you’d find at a wedding. A beautiful cake. Gorgeous flowers. What appeared to be her sisters and Chloe as maids of honor.

Max smiled over her shoulder at Kate who was absolutely frozen with her face bright red.

“I… that’s…” Kate stumbled for a second before burying her scarlet face in her pillow, “Don’t… I’m gonna die.”

Max only laughed as she closed the sketchbook and set it on the table before crawling onto the bed to give Kate a big hug, “Don’t worry, I think it’s cute. Really cute. Unbelievably. So cute I’M gonna die.”

Laughing, Kate managed to wrap her arms around Max at the weirdest angle, “Nooo we can’t both die, who will find our bodies?”

“Chloe will give us a beautiful eulogy,” Max said, giving Kate a kiss on the head before standing back up, “Maybe if you’ve got more of those we can look at them together after I finish cleaning up your room for you.

Reburying her head in the pillows, Kate nodded.

Max finished up straightening the bookshelf and scooted over to the rabbit cage. Looking back at Kate she asked, “Do you want to hold Alice while I take care of this?”

Kate crawled to the edge of her bed and held out her hands, “Be careful you don’t hold her too high, she’ll absolutely jump out of your hands.”

“Got it!” Max chirped, clicking open the door and scooping up the rabbit with care, “Bouncy bunny coming in hot!”

Maybe not so hot, Alice remained perfectly calm in Max’s hands and absolutely didn’t mind Kate’s tiny ones plucking her up. When placed on her owner’s lap, she only curled up and looked around placidly.

“Wow, she really trusts you,” Max noted as she began cleaning out the cage, “How long have you had her?”

“Four years, we got her when she was so young and tiny! She could fit into the palm of my hand if she curled up tight enough.”

“I’ve just had dogs but after the last one passed we kinda just stopped.”

Kate giggled, “Alice here was my dad’s answer to me and my dogs begging for a dog for years. Maybe one day when it’s her time we can get a dog?”

“For sure, the biggest we can find,” Max smiled, “Adopt from a shelter, get a big fenced yard for them. Of course, you know this talk means we’ll be living together.”

Kate looked a bit uncertain, “I’m not… trying to push you into anything but I was kind of hoping we could get some sort of place together after Blackwell.”

“Chloe’s gonna have some strong words about that, she was pretty set on having our own personal pirate ship,” Max replied, remembering her best friends emphatic if childish plans to decorate it with maritime knick knacks. Granted, they were in a good place to find those but still.

“She could always come live with us?” Kate offered, “I love hanging out with Chloe. Her world is just so far outside mine. Interactive people watching.”

“And she DOES adore you,” Max added.

Kate nodded, already attached to the idea but figuring that wasn’t going to be a thing for about half a year anyways.

Max was already finishing up the cage as it had been the cleanest thing in the room, the one thing Kate took care of even in her depression. Reaching onto Kate’s lap, Max gingerly picked Alice up and transported her back to her cage.

“Alright, next challenge!” Max said, carefully stepping around some of the mess still littering the floor.

“Oh no, Max be careful!” Kate spoke up, scrambling to stop Max from flinging open the closet door.

She didn’t get there in time and the two of them were buried in an avalanche of clothes.

“Kate, oh my god,” Max laughed from under a pile of shirts, “When was-”

“They’re clean!” Kate’s embarrassed voice chirped up at she rolled over and tried to find Max in the mess, “I washed them! I just… didn’t hang them up or fold them or anything!”

There was a bunch of mutual confusion as they tried to sit up again the mountain of clothes, feeling for each her in the mess. Eventually they managed to grab each other’s hands and pull themselves up and out of the mess.

“Kate, this is bad!” Max laughed, squirming towards her girlfriend for a hug, “It’s going to take me an hour to fold all of these!”

“It… it really got out of hand,” Kate confessed, holding up a couple shirts with a frown on her face, “Maybe I should help you with this part. I don’t mind. Folding clothes is kinda peaceful anyways.”

Max squirmed out of the pile and stood up to better survey the damage. A few stray pieces of clothing hung off her as she helped pull Kate up and out of the avalanche.

Kate brushed herself off before looking at Max but the second she did, her jaw dropped like a stone.

Following Kate’s line of sight, Max looked at her shoulder.

A small garment hung off her shoulder, pastel pink with little white bunnies all over it.

Carefully grabbing the cutesy undies between two fingers, Max tried really hard not to giggle like a elementary schooler as she handed them over to Kate, “I think these are yours.”

“Hey, remember how I said I was going to die?” Kate said, looking mournful as she took the offending garment, “This is it.”

“Don’t worry, Kate,” Max said, nodding, “They’re really cute.”

At that, they made eye contact. Kate embarrassed. Max amused.

Max hugged Kate tightly as they both devolved into a fit of giggles.

Both of them decided that maybe that was enough cleaning for the day. With a struggle they shoved the clothes back into the closet, deeming that a struggle for another day. Kate tossed in the bunny panties on the top, glad they’d be out of sight.

Curling up on the bed together, they decided to ignore the mess of a room around them. Their own little eye of the hurricane.


End file.
